Could this be real?
by KylaRyan
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson AND Cameron get sick. HousexWilson friendship, HousexCameron. Chapters 46 up noqw!
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Could this be real?"  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: Any episode is fair game...  
Disclaimers: _House MD_ isn't mine, unfortunately...The title comes from the song "Could this be real?" by Star...Any and all lyrics used belong to their respective owners...  
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson _and_ Cameron get sick...

Chapter 1: The File  
Cameron looked up as House enters the exam room.  
"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.  
"Cut myself...what are you doing here? I didn't hear Cuddy yelling at you to do your clinic duty," replied Cameron.  
"Got a case."  
"You could have paged me," Cameron pointed out.  
"I did. Three times," House replied.  
Cameron blushed as she realised that she'd ignored her pager's buzzing. House didn't seem to notice.  
"Take a look would you?" House asked her.  
"Look for what?"  
"See if there's any reason I should take this case."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Could this be real?"  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: Any episode is fair game...  
Disclaimers: _House MD_ isn't mine, unfortunately...The title comes from the song "Could this be real?" by Star...Any and all lyrics used belong to their respective owners...  
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson _and_ Cameron get sick... 

Chapter Two: The Whiteboard  
"House!" Cameron called to the fast retreating figure of her boss as he tried to get into the elevator without being caught by any female doctors...namely his boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, PPTH's dean of medicine.  
House sighed and used his cane to hold the elevator doors open so Cameron could join him on the elevator.  
"What is it?" he demanded of the immunologist.  
"The file you gave me earlier, I read it and talked to the patient."  
"So? Think it's worthy of the great Doctor House?"  
Cameron rolled her eyes before replying.  
"Very much so," she said.  
housemd housemd housemd housemd  
House was writing on the whiteboard a list of the symptoms his latest patient had.  
_Painfull to move neck  
Severe Headache  
Kernig's Sign  
Photophobia  
Irritability  
Sudden severe dementia  
Memory loss_  
"What can cause all of these symptoms?" House asked his team.  
"Encephalitis?" Chase suggested.  
"Not with the Kernig's Sign," Foreman pointed out.  
"Kernig's Sign is a diagnostic sign for mengitius...Cameron, what motivated you to test the patient for mengitus?" House asked.  
"The symptoms were indicative of mengitius, so I decided to test him for Kernig's sign," Cameron replied.  
"Foreman, get me an LP to test for menigitus. Cameron, run a blood culture for mengitus and Encephalitis. Chase, run a CSF culture," House directed them.  
housemd housemd housemd housemd


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Could this be real?"  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: Any episode is fair game...  
Disclaimers: _House MD_ isn't mine, unfortunately...The title comes from the song "Could this be real?" by Star...Any and all lyrics used belong to their respective owners...  
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson _and_ Cameron get sick...

Chapter Three: Broken Barrier  
It happened when Cameron was almost finished drawing some of the patient's blood. The patient began to seize violently. Cameron accidently stuck herself with the contaiminated needle in the wrist, breaking the skin. Chase and Foreman didn't notice, they were too busy treating the patient.

* * *

"So she could have potentially been exposed to mengitius, encephalitis, or both?" Cuddy asked House.  
House nodded.  
"You're the infectious disease specialist, what should we do?"  
"Wait and see."  
"Just wait for her to show symptoms?"  
"Yes."  
"Both mengitius and encephalitis could potentially kill her."  
"I know."  
"Wouldn't be better to just treat her for both?"  
"Can't."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I need someone who doesn't lie to tell me what's wrong with my patient."  
"I've heard that God doesn't lie, House," Cuddy pointed out, clearly uncomfortable with House's idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "Could this be real?"  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: Any episode is fair game...  
Disclaimers: _House MD_ isn't mine, unfortunately...The title comes from the song "Could this be real?" by Star...Any and all lyrics used belong to their respective owners...  
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson _and_ Cameron get sick...

Chapter Four: God Lies  
The new symptoms were written on the board in Chase's handwriting, beside those of their orginal patient.  
_High fever  
Delerium  
Body aches  
Chicken pox-like Rash_  
"You misspelled delirium, wombat-boy," House observed.  
"No, I didn't," argued Chase.  
"Whatever," House said, getting up and correcting the misspelled word before getting down to the puzzle at hand.  
"So, why is Cameron's symptoms different from Mengy Guy?" he asked his two remaining ducklings.  
"It's impossible," Foreman pointed out. He was right. Everyone knew that.  
"Unless she wasn't infected when we think she was," House mused. "I need Wilson."  
"You think it's cancer?" Chase asked in surprise.  
"No, I think it's something she got something from one of his patients," growled House, confusing Chase and Foreman even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Could this be real?"  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: Any episode is fair game...  
Disclaimers: _House MD_ isn't mine, unfortunately...The title comes from the song "Could this be real?" by Star...Any and all lyrics used belong to their respective owners...  
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson _and_ Cameron get sick...

Chapter Five: Wilson joins the party  
House barged into Wilson's office without knocking.  
What he saw sitting on Wilson's couch made his skin crawl.  
"Wilson!"

* * *

BEEP!! BEEP!!  
Cuddy looked at her pager.  
**ISO ROOM THREE. STAT!**  
"What the hell?" she wondered aloud to herself.

* * *

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!!  
Chase and Foreman both looked at their pagers at the same time. Both pagers bore the same message:  
**ISO ROOM THREE. STAT!**  
"Isn't that the room Cameron and the patient are in?" Chase asked.  
Foreman nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The chapters are short because I want them too. Stop complaining about it. Or I'll post them up one at a time. And I am not kidding.

Title: "Could this be real?"  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: Any episode is fair game...  
Disclaimers: _House MD_ isn't mine, unfortunately...The title comes from the song "Could this be real?" by Star...Any and all lyrics used belong to their respective owners...  
Summary: House's diagnostic skills are put to the test when Wilson _and_ Cameron get sick...

Chapter Six: Now it's gotten REALLY personal!  
Cuddy, Chase, and Foreman raced to Iso Room Three, only to find three people inside, two in bed, and one sitting on a stool.  
"House?" Cuddy called through the transparent wall of the iso room.  
"Yeah?" replied the figure sitting on the stool between the two delirious patients.  
Then Chase realized who the patients were. One was Cameron. But the other...  
"What's wrong with Wilson?" Chase demanded.  
"He's got the same symptoms as Cameron," replied House. "And I unfortunately, am going to be sick with the week."  
"You've been exposed?" Foreman asked.  
"Wilson bit me," replied House showing them his banaged arm.  
"He _bit_ you?!?" exclaimed Cuddy in surprise.  
"Well, he did think I was his twin sister," replied House.  
"Wilson has a twin sister?" Cuddy asked.  
"Yeah, how come you didn't know?" House asked Cuddy.  
"It's not mentioned in his file."


End file.
